Vencidos
by AkiraHilar
Summary: "Si tan solo hubieses confiado en mi, nada de esto habría sucedido…" Ante la batalla y la certeza de la coalición, las preguntas y los recuerdos se mueven como los petalos de rosa: fluctuantes.
1. Prologo

**Personajes:** Mu, Afrodita,Saga, Shaka  
**Resumen:** _"Si tan solo hubieses confiado en mi, nada de esto habría sucedido…"_

Ante la batalla y la certeza de la coalición, las preguntas y los recuerdos se mueven como los pétalos de rosa: fluctuantes.

**Dedicatoria: **Dos personitas en especial. En primera para mi amada geme que me pedía un Afrodita x Mu y que luego de estrujarme el cerebro pude encontrar la manera de hacerlo canon. Espero que te guste, gracias por siempre creer en mi.

Y también a Aphrodite_Pis PoisonRoses, por la iniciativa del evento, por tus ánimos, y por tus bellas palabras. El reviews que me escribiste por privado fue tan hermoso que aún no consigo forma de retribuírtelo a la altura. Nada más me queda decir que agradezco muchísimo el tiempo que me regalas al leer mis escritos.  
**Comentarios adicionales: **Basados en el universo canon de Saint Seiya.

* * *

Prologo

Estaba lloviendo.

Las lluvias en Grecia le daban una sensación de ansiedad que no podría describir; sencillamente eran extrañas. Se sentía como si en vez de una típica lluvia fuera un enorme llanto: aletargado, profundo y constante. Quizás el llanto de su madre como cuando fue arrancado de sus brazos en nombre de la justicia.

Mordió sus labios, abrazándose a sí mismo tratando de resguardarse de la presencia invisible de sus recuerdos melancólicos y la soledad que había en el santuario. Esos meses muchas cosas habían cambiado y el santo de piscis lo sentía, en su excesiva joven edad. Quizás podría sentirlo en el movimiento de las aguas, drenándose, pensamientos y situaciones perdidas en el umbral del silencio. Colándose, en la ignorancia del que se hacía galante la mayoría de ellos.

Demasiado niño para entender la desaparición de Géminis.

Demasiado niño para comprender la traición de Aioros.

Esa noche no paraba de llorar.

Cansado de cubrirse en las sombras de su templo, entre las inamovibles columnas de mármol que no tejían más que historia y pronunciaba más mutismo, Afrodita caminó despacio hasta el centro de la sala principal, manteniendo sobre si la capa blanca que daba el honor a su rango. Su cabello corto al nivel de sus hombreras rozaba suavemente el armazón de oro, hecho a su estatura. Aún a veces, como esas noches, la sentía pesada. Sin embargo levantar la mirada hacía el camino de rosa que custodiaba, aliviaba un poco la necesidad de advenirse a los cautos escondites de las sombras.

Ese campo era belleza y muerte.

Ese campo le representaba.

Y era lo único que permanecía.

Escuchar las palabras del sumo sacerdote sobre las enormes escaleras cubiertas de rosas le había generado fascinación, aunque por detrás le conllevara una historia triste. Recordaba fielmente la aseveración al decirle: no te acerques mucho a ellas. Parecía que además de sus aliadas eran sus enemigas.

La lluvia en ese momento le daba un aspecto más lúgubre y hasta pensó que quizá era producto de su mente que en esa noche no podía dormir. Se le figuraba, justamente ahora, un campo de roja sangre que corría con prisa, tanto como los riachuelos formado por la tempestad. Las rosas parecían llorar y derretirse en un manto rojo y venenoso. ¿Desde cuándo el santuario se había convertido en algo tan lúgubre?

Quizás era la desazón. Posiblemente se trataba de toda la ansiedad que aún sentía atrapada en sus manos. El miedo… la impotencia.

Volvió su rostro hacía atrás, apesumbrado recordando la mirada vacía de Shura luego de haber sido un ejecutor de las ordenes patriarcales, de castigar al traidor. En lo poco que habían compartido, estaba enterado de la admiración que sentía por el santo de Sagitario, la que sentían todos, en mayor o menor medida. Nadie esperó tener que levantar sus propias manos a un traidor. O uno de los suyos.

Parecía que la guerra hubiera adelantado su paso y no estaba seguro de sentirse preparado, no en ese momento, para algo tan crucial.

Solo era un niño.

Bajó su mirada hacía donde sus manos temblaban agarradas de su capa blanca. Frunció su ceño pensando qué tipo de fuerza podría haber en su actitud aunque no encontraba aún la lógica de su sensación: del abandono que sentía por los dos mayores, del silencio que sumía a la sala patriarcal. Como si el anciano Shion hubiera preferido callar y dejarlos a todos con sus propias divagaciones. ¿Cómo podía sentirse protegido así?

Su debilidad la destetó. Ya no eran niños.

Nunca fueron niños.

Uno de los truenos detuvo sus divagaciones, haciéndole temblar. A veces la armadura le quedaba tan grande o él se sentía tan pequeño esa noche. Mordió su labio inferior presa de sus divagaciones y volvió a caminar hacía la salida de su templo, en dirección a la estatua de Atenas. Ella se veía vestida de sombras, con rastros de lágrimas que eran visibles tras unos relampagueos entre las nubes. Resguardado por el techo de su templo, le parecía verla llorar.

Incluso hasta sentía su inmenso dolor.

Fue un parpadeo, tal como el trueno que golpeó hacía el reloj de la torre. Los ojos celestes del santo de piscis se posó en la menuda figura que estaba en la entrada al templo del patriarca, mojándose con la lluvia. Abrió su boca, intentando decir algo, pero el brillo de la armadura dorada le indicó que se trataba de uno de sus compañeros. Con un poco de detenimiento, apreció la diminuta figura de Mu.

Este, de nuevo en un segundo, se movió de ese lugar y apareció en las escalinatas del templo de piscis, justo a un par de pasos de él. Su corazón entonces se aceleró, porque lo que estaba viendo frente a sus ojos era totalmente inusual. Recordaba que Mu había subido antes de la tormenta al templo del patriarca. Es más, no le asombraba, porqué siempre había sido el más cercano a él: pero la imagen que ahora estaba frente a sus ojos distaba a todo lo que había visto anteriormente.

El rostro de Mu lucía enrojecido, aún pese a las sombras que caían tapando la brillantez de su rostro infantil en medio de su manto. Podía notar, a su vez, el temblar de sus labios mordidos mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, cubriéndose con la capa de su armadura. Y si a eso le sumaba el temblor de su cuerpo, Afrodita sintió que un hilo de terror le embargó cada poro hasta trasladarse a su cabeza.

—¿Mu?—logró murmurar, inseguro de su acercarse sería algo acertado. Descubrió que no cuando el niño se apretó aún más, dejando que los mechones largos de su cabello se apegaran a su rostro y ocultara su mirada—. ¿Mu…? ¿Qué ocurre?

Pese al temblor de sus propias piernas, soltó la capa con la que se protegía y se acercó a él, dispuesto a entender que pasaba. Que lo tenía así. Sabía que Mu no se movió de su templo cuando se supo de la traición de Aioros, que no estuvo de acuerdo con su ejecución. Sabía que se había revelado a las órdenes del patriarca, pero encontrarlo de ese modo agitaba sus más intimas fibras, haciéndole sentir incluso más inseguro de lo que estaba. Mu evadió su mirada, su acercamiento. Caminó hacia atrás hasta verse acorralado por una columna y el cuerpo del sueco, que aún temía tocarlo.

Sentía que se derrumbaría si lo hiciera.

—Mu…—el niño por fin levantó la mirada. Afrodita se estremeció al notar esos verdes ojos mirarlo con tanto terror contenido—. ¿Qué…?

Pero se esfumó.

Mu se esfumó.

Su presencia se desintegró en poros dorados hasta convertirse en nada, dejando su templo vacío, su dolor latente.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio.


	2. Anuncio

**Personajes:** Mu, Afrodita,Saga, Shaka  
**Resumen:** _"Si tan solo hubieses confiado en mi, nada de esto habría sucedido…"_

* * *

Capítulo 01: Anuncio

—Los santos de bronces traicionaron el Santuario. Se han levantado en armas contra nosotros y han logrado derrotar a los santos de platas. —La información no era un secreto, las noticias de cada derrota pasaban por cada una de las casa creando una incertidumbre ante la posible batalla que se avecinaba—. Es nuestro deber impedir que lleguen al templo de nuestra diosa Atena.

Piscis miró al frente, donde la figura de Shaka, hermético en su posición a la derecha del patriarca, se mantenía en silencio como los otros escuchando las palabras finales de quien era su patriarca. Luego deslizó la mirada por los restantes, compañeros que estaban allí, afrontando la nueva amenaza con la entereza que años atrás habían desafiado a los titanes. El mismo número, en la misma posición. Definitivamente nada había cambiado esos siete años, a excepción de la mirada cortante de Aioria, hundida por el Genromaken.

Las flamas que iluminaban el recinto danzaron dudosas, iluminando con su tenue luz cálida los rostros de todos. Le pareció ver en Camus una estatua de sal, mientras que los ojos de Milo no dejaban de ver, como si buscara encontrar algún alma, el rostro apagado y contenido del santo de Leo. Shura mantenía su vista al frente, en posición de total acato mientras DM empezaba a sopesar la idea de cambiar el peso de su cuerpo y buscar equilibrarlo en su otro pie. Aldebarán, de nuevo, veía el espacio vacío de Mu.

Él también lo vio.

Volvió su rostro al frente, donde la implacable presencia de virgo se paraba ante él como un reflejo. Las palabras pese a ser oídas, no eran escuchadas. En ese momento él mismo se sentía asaltado por una enorme desazón que no transmutaba en sonidos audibles. Como si por primera vez le confrontaran a hacer algo que podría ponerle en contra de sus propios deseos.

Era inevitable. La guerra ya había sido declarada por el santuario semanas atrás. El que ahora llegara a la puerta de sus templos era esperable, aunque no se había previsto que fuera necesario. En todo caso, era el deber de ellos proteger al santuario, o lo que quedaba de él.

Dada las últimas ordenes, todos procedieron a dejar el recinto, sin que quedara tan solo uno en compañía con el patriarca. Los pasos firmes de los jóvenes dorados que distaban a los niños de hace trece años, resonaron con un eco dulce entre las alfombra roja y el mármol que reposaba bajo su pies. Las capas ondearon ante el contacto del viento y él se detuvo admirando las rosas que legaban el recogimiento de ser bienvenido, sin importar cuánto las viese. Desde allí vio como Shura y Camus se apresuraban en paso solmene a llegar a sus templos, como si estos no estuvieran lo suficiente cerca. También notó cuando Milo de Escorpio, intrigado, palmeó la coraza de oro de Leo buscando recibir alguna mirada reprobatoria o algún gesto jovial, como si el hecho de estar prácticamente en guerra no impidiera un poco de camaradería. Pero de leo no se podía más que ver la sombría sombra de un alma controlada a través de la mente, incapaz de responder a cualquiera de esos estímulos.

Soltó el aire con pesar resguardando sus ojos tras la pesadez de sus parpados. Sabía la razón por la que Aioria jamás respondería, había vivido algo similar siete años atrás, con Shura. Lo que le impresionaba del hecho es que Shaka habiéndolo atestiguado, sabiéndolo su amigo, no hubiera hecho nada para evitarlo. Recordó que fue ese episodio lo que lo llevó conocer el secreto tras la máscara del santísimo, que al ver el estado en que quedo Shura, decidió verificar que era lo que había ocurrido. Pero no, no había indicios de que Shaka ya supiera la verdad, y sin embargo había aceptado todo con tal ecuanimidad que detestó, en lo hondo de su pecho.

—¿Qué le pasa? —replicó Milo cada vez más extrañado de la actitud de su compañero de armas, mientras Aioria bajaba los escalones ausente de sus propios movimientos. El más joven de los dorados volteó hacía ellos, como si espera alguna respuesta, algo que intentara justificar su extraño comportamiento.

Afrodita abrió sus ojos de nuevo, viendo la dirección que tomaba el protector de los colmillos de león, bajando como uno domesticado. Observó a Aldebaran también observándolo extrañado, ignorante de todo.

—¿Qué le pasa? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez directamente hacía Shaka, como si él solo podría tener la respuesta. Dirigió entonces su mirada hacía el santo de la virgen quien con sus ojos cerrados y el flequillo moviéndose por sobre su nariz, tenía su atención dirigida también al cuerpo que se movía mecánicamente descendiendo los escalones—. ¡Shaka!

El aludido no dio respuesta. Siquiera pareció escuchar alguna pregunta. Sacudiendo su capa, comenzó el camino de descenso con su peculiar caminar, lento y elegante, despidiéndose del resto con el mover de su cabello dorado. Milo se mostró molesto ante aquello, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, Aldebarán le detuvo del hombro y pareció contenerlo con una comprensiva sonrisa. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ellos dos siguieran el destino de los otros.

Finalmente, Afrodita quedó en las puertas del templo del patriarca con la extrañable compañía de DeathMask, quién de nuevo se frotaba su nariz con una media sonrisa. Respiraba el aroma de sus rosas, inmunemente dulce, extrañamente pesado.

—¡Parece que por fin comienza lo bueno! —Estiró sus brazos y echó para atrás a su cuerpo como si acabara de levantarse, desperezándose. Afrodita le miró y hasta le nació una expresión más condescendiente—: Ya me dijo Saga que tengo permiso de matar al viejo decrépito cuando esto acabe.

—¿A Dohko? —Su sonrisa desapareció, mostrándose sorprendido. Saga jamás había atacado directamente a ninguno de los dorados que se negaban a ir a sus reuniones o que habían abandonado el santuario hasta ese momento, que DM había ido personalmente a tomar la vida del santo de Libra en los cinco picos de Rozan. Efectivamente, Mu lo detuvo.

Aquella idea entonces se coló, como el fino hilo de plata que es atravesado en la costura, dentro del alma del joven piscis. El viento sacudió las rosas, elevando pétalos por la extensión de los cielos mientras Deathmask, de esa forma tan suya, le hacía entender con la mirada el deseo sádico de enfrentarse con aquel hombre de años de nuevo, esta vez sin molestias.

Mu…

—Saga no quiere que el viejo decrépito suelte más la lengua. Al parecer lo de Aioría fue peligroso y no piensa perdonar a los traidores. Admitámoslo, esto debió hacerlo mucho antes.

Lo fue, sintió el choque de poder tan espeluznante aquella tarde que se vio obligado a dejar las apacibles sombras de su templo para salir al exterior, preocupado por el bienestar de su señor. Sabía que no iba a ser igual que en el pasado, con Shura, que estaría inmovilizado por la culpa de haber matado a Aioros a traición. Aioria iría cargado de odio, y sabría dios lo que el león furioso y herido podría hacer cegado por la ira.

En efecto, Saga había sido misericordioso, por años. Y en sí, el mismo Mu y Dohko habían sido cautelosos. Con una muy forzada comunicación diplomática, se habían negado a participar en cualquiera de las actividades del santuario. Ahora las cosas eran distintas. Ahora Mu se había puesto en un lugar, en un bando, distinto al propio.

Levantó su mirada al horizonte apacible donde el sol se colaba entre los templos de mármol. Tragó grueso, presa de una desolación que se negó a asumir. Si eso era cierto, si al acabar esta batalla donde se veían como vencedores serían ejecutados los traidores, definitivamente Mu iba a caer también.

—Entonces, le diré a Saga que quiero encargarme de Mu personalmente.

DeathMask rió, dándole una palmada por su hombro antes de adelantarse en el camino.

—Hazlo, aunque creo que Saga quiere hacerlo personalmente. —Le guiñó el ojo—. Y dudo que quede algo de él después de eso—se despidió con un improvisado movimiento de manos.

No dudaba en ningún momento del poder de Saga ni mucho menos de sus métodos que a veces rozaban a lo retorcido. No dudaba que fuera capaz de destrozar a Mu con todo su poder. En realidad, no dudaba de que fuera a acabar lo que no culminó aquella noche.

Eso, precisamente eso le dio miedo.

Caminó hasta su templo y atravesó la espaciosa sala para dirigir su mirada a la entrada, donde los escalones bajaban hasta darle conexión con Acuario. Desde allí, al pie, podría verse las casas disgregadas en la colina, hasta el coliseo y por allá las barracas de los aprendices, que ya estaban un poco más desocupadas. Debía admitir que había costado demasiado para que el santuario gozara de una trémula paz luego de la muerte de Aioros, que el mismo Saga había puesto mucho de sí para estabilizar el poder mientras mantenía su identidad secreta al resto. DeathMask y él se habían abocado a protegerlo aún a sabiendas de su secreto

Por lo pronto, el ambiente de nuevo se había coloreado de una bruma roja que empezaba a contaminar el aire al respirar. Todos estaban atentos, porque no podía evadir la presencia de Mu protegiendo a unos santos de bronces y a una falsa diosa. Estaba seguro que de algún modo ellos mismos estaban llenos de dudas. Aioria había caído por su ímpetu. Se preguntaba si Milo con su suspicacia no sería el siguiente al caer.

Mu volvió de nuevo a su mente y con ello una nube de lluvia pasajera cayó por sobre él. El sonido de la lluvia le traía recuerdos, muchísimos, en especial turbios y oscuros de preguntas que no se atrevió a dirigir y respuestas que se quedaron sin pronunciar. La lluvia, al parece, también consolaba. Caía tan fina y suave que más bien parecía la caricia maternal de una madre que insiste que todo está bien, aún por muy duro que se visualice el futuro.

Afrodita levantó su rostro, dejando que algunas gotas golpearan de lleno sus mejillas y se deslizaran lánguidamente por su mejilla. El sonido de ella le resultó apacible, al igual que su tacto fresco, logrando sentir el cosquilleo de una caricia ficticia. Debía estar en calma y mantenerse en control para evitar que las emociones y los sentimientos pasados nublaran de algún modo su actuar. En estos momentos, Saga necesitaba, sobre todo de ellos dos, su total fidelidad.

Pero se trataba de Mu, y era inevitable que ante su presencia en su pensamiento su garganta no se reservara los sonidos como en mudo minuto de luto. Como si hubiera muerto ya. Como si lo que guardara dentro de él no fueran más que pedazos de recuerdos enajenados dentro de sí, de alguien que no volverá. Jamás. Su ausencia en el santuario fue casi a cualidad de una muerte. Una de la que nadie habló, pronunció o tan siquiera preguntó. El vacío que dejó en su templo fue radical y certero, sin ningún tipo de justificación.

Suspiró, pasándose la mano por su abundante melena antes de bajar sus ojos a lo que era la entrada al templo de acuario, callado y discreto, como su mismo guardián. Ciertamente, lo que guardaba de Mu en su memoria ya no existía. Ese Mu había muerto y si no era por lo sucedido en esa noche, seguramente lo fue por los años y la ausencia. El Mu al que tendría que enfrentar, si Saga se lo permitía, sería uno ser totalmente diferente. Y no estaba seguro de querer conocerlo a él. Ni muchos menos de que él quisiera verlo y preguntar los porqué que estaban velados.

Por un lado tenía miedo de romper la frágil imagen del santo de Aries que guardaba en sus infantiles memorias, pero por otro debía admitir que ese tipo de apego resultaba banal. Algo tenía que darle razón a Shaka y a su pensamiento que el aferrarse a los deseos solo generaba sufrimiento y desolación.

Mu había decidido un bando: el del perdedor.


	3. Eclipse

**Personajes:** Mu, Afrodita,Saga, Shaka  
**Resumen:** _"Si tan solo hubieses confiado en mi, nada de esto habría sucedido…"_

* * *

Capítulo 02: Eclipse

Había demasiado negro.

Suspiró.

Se internó en sus propios negros.

Caló.

Apretó la firmeza de sus hombros mientras lo sentía venir, con el golpe fuerte de una ola a la roca de sus piernas. Bañándolo de espuma, rompiendo con su fuerza, dejándolo más débil: temblorosa gelatinosa. Tras sus parpados se mantuvo resguardado, porque era lo mejor, ser tragado por las constelaciones que veía en ellos cerrados, las estrellas que él mismo se encargaba de formar mientras explotaba sus galaxias. Hiriéndolos con su gravedad, creándolo con sus oscilaciones. Piscis se deleitaba en el espectáculo monstruoso de su planetario, envuelto en llamas y azufre, sintiéndole quemar. Como sol.

Siempre Saga, mago de la cosmoenergía, dios de la victoria. Su más grande señor.

Afrodita volvió a abrir los ojos, presa de la excitación que sus penetraciones creaban a su interior, en oleadas de energía. Sus manos se deslizaron por su mandíbula, formando la perfecta curva que bañaba a su barbilla de hombría y perfección, buscando aún, escrutándolo mientras le gemía. Afirmó su uña en el inferior de su labio. Abrió los suyos en total aceptación. Buscaba y añorada uno de sus besos, lo deseaba, mientras era vertido en constantes golpeteos y friccionado contra las sábanas y su cuerpo.

Había demasiado negro.

Saga se internó de nuevo contra su cuello. Le mordió. Se rió en su oído, en un velado secreto entre él y el otro él. El más joven se estremeció ante el lengüetazo en su oreja y sintió su nariz aspirando fuertemente contra su abundante cabello, desparramado en las almohadas reales, disfrutando de su aroma de rosa.

Afrodita esperó, con paciencia, a que el negro cediera. Cuando eso ocurría, la certeza de sus penetraciones que rozaban a dolorosa, en otra: portentosa, se mermaba ante la calidez de las lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas o en su cuello. Era como ver la culminación de un eclipse: negros rastros abandonando amarillos, rayos de sol que ahora se veían librados de la sombra de la tierra. Y entonces, solo quedaba él. Entonces, solo quedaban sus ideales, sus sueños. Las razones por las que se manchó los puños de sangre. La culpa que había decidido cargar por sí mismo.

Entonces solo era él. Era Saga: el hombre de las historias, de los canones, de la efervescencia. Solo era él, por un momento. Solo era él venciéndose. Y ese solo hecho era hermoso. La victoria, contra algo tan fuerte y doloroso como sí mismo, era hermoso.

¿Cómo podía dudar en seguirle? ¿Cuándo lo había visto vencerse, tantas veces, en tantas épocas?

Él era el significado de la victoria. De la fuerza, del poder.

Y sobre todo, de la belleza de vivir. Incluso de la mal fundada esperanza.

Pero esa noche solo hubo otro negro eclipse bañado de lluvia. Los negros no se esparcieron. Al llegar al clímax ambos cuerpos desnudos en el frenesí de sus deseos, se escuchó la rasgadura de la fina línea del placer, fluyendo con hartazgo. Su voz brotó lastimeramente en un mudo sollozo de paz, dejándose caer por el agotamiento de su cuerpo y el destilar dulce del sudor, cubriéndolo entre blancas gotas.

Su mirada tembló por un momento, impasible, esperanzadas. Pero el negro seguía cubriendo las blancas sábanas y los vinos cojines.

Se giró, atrapando entre sus dedos los senderos nocturnos, jugando con sus hilos en sus yemas. Sonrió de forma comprensible, hasta casi como una leve condolencia. No podía pedirle una victoria siempre, sabía que no le era sencillo, pero también extrañaba ver sus cabellos claros cuando era él, solo él. Extrañaba la gentileza que profesaba y el agradecimiento de sus pupilas verdosas. Ahora no había nada de eso, los ojos de Saga estaban teñidos de gula roja.

Descansó su rostro en la almohada, retomando el ritmo de la respiración mientras lo sentía salir de su cuerpo. Mordió levemente sus labios extrañando ya su presencia, más se degustó con la vista de su perfil que le otorgaba la cercanía. De repente todo era silencio, silencio y compañía. Con él o con el otro, a veces daba igual el sujeto.

Saga, sin embargo, no duró demasiado tiempo acostado, no tenía intención de hacerlo al menos. Sus movimientos indicaron que iba a levantarse y Afrodita conocía la señal. Esperó en silencio que Saga abandonara la habitación aprovechando el momento para verlo desparramar su desnudez al aire, a las sombras y a la luz. Tan inmoralmente él.

Esa noche, Saga se sabía vencido. Cuando eso ocurría, siempre iba a la alberca.

Unas veces para gloriarse, otras veces para llorar.

Era momento de él también partir. Por mucho que quiso encontrar un rastro de Saga esa noche, no halló nada. Tampoco estaba seguro de si había ganado su petición. Por lo pronto ya el tiempo se había agotado y debía retirarse. Sabía que ese era el ritual.

Durante las últimas semanas, debido a los acontecimientos externos del santuario, Saga ahora lograba menos control de sí. Sus tempestuosas posesiones se alargaban más y más, comiéndose con ello el rostro de tranquilidad que a veces tenía, que a veces compartía. Desde la llegada de la diosa, la aparición de la armadura de Sagitario y la carrera por detener lo que parecía venirse encima, su propia cordura se tejía de negro hilos, como las galaxias que se entretenía por crear.

La noche del santuario le recibió al haber abandonado el templo del patriarca, junto a las rosas, aquellas preciosas hijas de su manto que danzaba suavemente al ritmo del viento helado. Su fragancia inundaba el ambiente, aún pese a la finísima lluvia que caía sobre ellas en esa noche. Ellas estaban allí, susurrándole en el roce su frágil vida. Allí como sus compañeras, únicas. Al sentir el silencio de la madrugada golpearle la piel, el rostro y el alma, Afrodita volvió a recobrar la pulsada que antes el placer había camuflado. De nuevo, volvía aquella sensación agria que intentó mitigar con besos y fallos de palabras.

Aspiró aire, con fuerza, casi escuchando silbar a sus pulmones mientras bajaba los escalones hacía su templo. La razón principal por la que había subido fue por la ansiedad. No podía dormir, no podía descansar sintiéndose atrapado en una espiral de recuerdos, de dudas y de remordimientos que era muy tarde para desenterrar. Había subido para pedirle solamente una cosa, una minúscula, pero absurdamente importante. Una que no estaba seguro si obtendría o no.

Saga era también el mago de las mentiras, el señor de las palabras. Era capaz de perderte en los laberintos de su elocuencia al punto que cuando te dejaba salir, no podrías estar seguro de si obtuviste o no lo que buscabas. Solo alguien así podría mantener el santuario a sus pies, incluso a él. Pero esa inseguridad ante el triunfo de sus intenciones le dejaba el sin sabor latente y penetrante.

Inundado de agua y recuerdos llegó a las puertas de su templo, sintiendo el piso especialmente frío. La lluvia que caía dócilmente remojaba las paredes de mármol, haciendo crepitar los sonidos en crocantes salteos de gotas. Era muy distinta a la de esa última vez que lo vio.

Odiaba aún poder sentir la pequeña presencia recriminándole contra la sombra de la columna. Resentía sentir que no pudo hacer algo para mantenerlo allí. Estaba seguro que si tan solo hubiera habido algún indicio de oportunidad, quizás su autoexilio no hubiera sido necesario. O al menos, eso quería creer en su interior.

Era ya demasiado tarde para pensar en hubieras como si eso pudiera cambiar el presente. Mu había traicionado al santuario, todos los sabían, todos lo veían así. Todos habían masticado su traición lenta y dolorosamente.

Se internó en su habitación, soltando primero la capa a la cual sacudió en el aire, derramando gotitas de aire en su habitación. La dejó descansar a un lado de su mueble de madera y agitó su mano para desprenderse de su armadura. Está, presta a obedecerle abandonó su cuerpo para acomodarse a una esquina de la habitación, vibrante y vaporosa, orgullosa de su brillo dorado.

_"¿Sabes que ellas tienen vida?"_ —escuchó, esa voz infantil acaparada entre montones de recuerdos—". Yo puedo escucharla."

Sonrió, como recordaba haberlo hecho en ese momento, solo que sin el dejo que de niño dibujó mostrando su escepticismo. Mu, en sus jóvenes siete años, había entrado a su templo y empezado a tocar su armadura sin su permiso. La imagen del niño volteaba hacía él, portando su propia armadura y dejando que algunos mechones de su cabello rozara sus redondas mejillas.

_"¿Quieres saber que dice tu armadura?"_

_"¡Sorpréndeme!"_— Desvió su mirada de la armadura y la dejó caer, lánguidamente, a las sombras que dibujaba su cuerpo contra el trasluz.

_"Dame unos minutos"_—le dijo, sonriéndole con suavidad.

Sintió volver el nudo en su garganta amarrándose entre sus venas, al punto de hacerlo parecer de papel entre las luces de plata que en medio de nubes de lluvia se filtraba la luna.

La lluvia le recordaba a él. Le recordaba cómo empezó a llorar luego de durar unos minutos con sus manos en el peto de piscis, al nivel de su corazón. La lluvia de esa noche se sentía como las mejillas húmedas y sonrosadas de Mu.

_"¿Qué te dijo?"_

Dulces… amargamente dulces.

_"Te lo prometo. ¡Te prometo que no te dejaré solo!"_

Tan insulsamente hermoso. Tan inocente… tan veleidoso.

Al final, no le dijo que vio en la armadura. Solo le hizo la promesa.

Había creído en esas palabras, las había tomado con una rapidez que él mismo se asombro de sí, no hallando una lógica. Las hizo tan suyas que ahora le quemaba, eran huellas de soledad. De su primera decepción.

Arrastró con sus dedos la fina gaveta al lado de su cama. Entre ellos, el viejo sobre, el último de tantos, yacía esperando alguna resolución. El resto sabría Zeus en donde habrían quedado. Si llegaron a su destino, si fueron arrojados al viento del Himalaya… Si al menos fueron leídos.

_"No estoy solo. ¿No lo ves? Todas ellas están conmigo."_

Se dejó caer de espalda al colchón. Al menos, estaba seguro, que Mu también las tenía a ellas, a las armaduras en la soledad de Jamir. Al menos lo esperaba… que ellas no le hubieran dejado de hablar. Que fueran como sus rosas, allí, siempre presente, siempre ausentes.

Tardó en entender la razón por la que Mu lloró esa tarde, pero al inicio había cumplido su promesa. Todas las tardes iba a su templo, bajaba del templo patriarcal para contarle de cosas, preguntarle de otras y ver como el viento de la tarde jugueteaba con los pétalos de las rosas. Por mucho que le hubiera dicho que no estaría solo, que las rosas estaban con él, él había regresado tarde a tarde para regalarle un poco de su compañía.

Fue de las principales cosas que resintió, cuando se escuchó el rumor de que el patriarca había enviado a Mu a Jamir, por un tiempo, como castigo de no haber obedecido su mandato cuando Aioros traicionó al santuario. Cuando su presencia se esfumó dejando un mausoleo de memorias en Aries. Cuando él desapareció.

—_"Saga. ¿Puede pedirte algo?"_ —Solo secundó silencios, y besos y lamidas—_". Quiero ser yo quien entregué su destino a Mu."_

Mu merecía morir entre rosas.

No solo…


	4. Misivas

**Personajes:** Mu, Afrodita,Saga, Shaka  
**Resumen:** _"Si tan solo hubieses confiado en mi, nada de esto habría sucedido…"_

* * *

**Capítulo 03: Misivas**

Se sentaron juntos en las escalinatas que descendían para tomar el jardín y finalmente, las escaleras que llevaba al templo del patriarca. Ese día hacía mucho sol. Era soleado y brillante. Parecía que el verano avanzaba y algunas veces era realmente doloroso subir la mirada y encontrarse con el sol de Grecia.

Lo agradable de esa tarde, como otras, es que el jugo de la piña se escurría entre sus dedos, mientras las rosas brillaban y los pies pequeños de Mu sobresalían de sus largos y calurosos trajes. Él se mantenía siempre en una leve distancia, recostado en una columna de mármol mientras observaba el movimiento de los pétalos en el aire y degustaba el suave picor de la fruta tropical en su boca. Ese hormigueo delicioso en la punta de su lengua y teniendo ambos, tras varios trozos de fruta ingeridos, un suave rojo en sus labios.

El tazón lo tenía en sus manos, de porcelana con muchos otros cubos y trozos irregulares de piña aguardando por ellos. Mu se servía de esa forma tan particular, dejando rastros de gotitas amarillas en el piso de su templo cuando llamaba a levitar el nuevo trozo y luego lo atrapaba en sus dedos pegajosos. No dejaba de parecerle increíble ese poder, que para aquel resultaba ser sumamente normal.

—¿También hay montañas? —preguntó recordando el mismo su hogar, allá, donde las montañas se vestían de blanco novicio. El niño metió el trozó a su boca, inflándose sus mejillas y luego alzando sus ojos a él, sus hermosos ojos verdes. Pestañeó una vez y Afrodita pudo observar que no solo estaba sonrojado por el calor, sino que estaba sudando, debido a la pequeña capa de humedad bajo sus mechones de cabello.

—Muchas. Y hace frío… también hay estatuas de antiguos templos y la torre, es enorme.

Los labios le empezaron a picar, reacción natural de comer esa fruta amarilla. Se relamió varias veces, encontrando que el picor se extendía a la lengua. Frunció su ceño levemente y se sentó, con algo de reserva, a un metro de él. Mu se rodó para acercarse más, tomando el tazón que había dejado en medio de ellos.

—¿Crees que mis rosas puedan crecer allí?

El menor encogió sus hombros, no estando seguro de que responder. Afrodita echó sus brazos hacia atrás, a modo de palanca, mientras dirigía su mirada a la construcción del templo sagrado y la estatua de Atenas. El mármol lucía muy blanco, el cielo muy azul, las rosas muy rojas. Las piñas muy amarillas.

—Cuando vaya, intentaré sembrar una.

01 Diciembre del 1973

_"Mu, dime que has sembrado una rosa, como lo prometiste._

_No es difícil ¿sabes? Solo busca una tierra fresca, donde haya suficiente humedad, y donde el sol le alimente. A las rosas le gustan el sol, le gusta los rayos de él. Así que al sembrarla, asegúrate que tenga un lugar lleno de luz, fresco y que reciba mucha agua. Si la riegas lo suficiente, seguro te saldrá una hermosa rosa…_

_Cuando me digas, iré a verla"_

03 de Marzo del 1974

_"Supongo que no ha llegado aún tu carta, pero aquí estoy escribiéndote otra. Así vas preparando la respuesta, ¿no te parece eso una gran idea? No sé cuánto ha sido el castigo del patriarca, pero sé que el viejo maestro pronto te dirá de volver. A veces entro a tu habitación y te dejo guardada una rosa._

_Aún hay polvo de estrella en el diván, siempre termino llenándome las manos con él…"_

16 de Mayo del 1974

_"¿Por qué no me respondes?_

_Sabes que puedes dejarme la carta con el mensajero del santuario, así llegara solo a mí. No te intimides, no le diré nada a nadie. No dejaré que nadie te haga sentir mal. Tenías tus motivos para no obedecer, no siempre es fácil. Atacar a un amigo nunca debe ser fácil"_

30 de Agosto del 1974

_"Me has abandonado…"_

27 de Marzo del 1975

_"Quizás esto llegue aún más tarde, ¡o incluso no llegue! O lo botes… o hagas lo que hagas con estas tontas cartas que he enviado sin respuesta. Es solo que, hoy estás cumpliendo años y quería decirte, que yo aún me acuerdo de ti…"_

11 de Octubre del 1976

_"Supongo que debo entender que estás determinado a no mantener contacto con ninguno. ¿Tanto nos odias por haber cumplido nuestro deber? ¿Crees que ha sido fácil? Aún Shura no puede dormir por completo una noche, pensando en haber tenido que matarlo… a él… ni siquiera un traidor como él merece ser plasmado en palabras._

_¿Acaso también debo tratarte como un traidor?"_

01 de febrero 1978

_"… En estos días, casualmente, DeathMask te mencionó. Dijo algo que me dio gracia y por lo cual, he decidido escribirte de nuevo. Decía que tenías los cachetes regordetes, y que no dejabas de comer cuanta fruta. Que siempre estabas con la boca llena en las tardes. Era cierto. ¿Sigues comiendo frutas? Seguro allá llegan más piñas…"_

16 de Agosto 1979

_"Se siente tanto tu ausencia, tanto, que aquí de nuevo estoy escribiéndote. ¿Por qué no respondes? ¿Qué tanto te cuesta? He intentado pedirle al gran patriarca el permiso para ir, más me lo ha negado. Dice que aún no has aprendido pero… ¿cómo no hacerlo en la soledad? Siento… siento que no ha sido justo contigo._

_¿O eres tu quién no quieres venir?"_

Sin fecha

_"Ahora te entiendo…_

_No puedo decir mucho pero, solo quiero que sepas, que no es lo que tú cree. Él no es lo que tú crees. Por favor, regresa. Por favor, hazle caso a sus llamados"_

05 de Junio de 1981

_"No entiendo simplemente que es lo que pretendes con hacerlo de este modo. Al menos ten la entereza de venir, de presentarte ante nosotros. Yo no puedo ir, simplemente no. Yo tengo que quedarme cuidándolo a él, es mi decisión y quisiera que al menos me dieras la oportunidad de explicarte, de decirte los porqué. Las razones que me hacen seguirlo."_

17 de Septiembre 1984

_"Solo quería recordarte que tu templo te espera. Nosotros te esperamos. Incluso él. Sé que debes odiarlo…"_

21 de Enero del 1985

_"Es evidente que no te importa lo que yo sienta, lo que te he hecho sentir en todo este tiempo. Que te da igual todas mis cortas y te conformas con las visitas Aldebaran. ¡Ja! Había sido un error para mi haber confiado en ti, si eres tan cobarde como para no venir a afrontarlo a él, incluso a mí. Tu maestro debería estar avergonzado, porqué ni siquiera para un digno discípulo en verdad has servido. Encerrado en una torre, ajeno al mundo. ¿Qué clase de actitud es esa?_

Me decepcionas. Me decepcionas tanto que esta será mi última carta, que no volveré a gastar más tinta ni más hojas, ni volveré a contar los malditos días pensando en si llegaron a ti o no. Resultaste ser una falsa, tan falso como tu maestro que sucumbió a su verdadero poder. Incluso como ella, la diosa que supuestamente traía paz al santuario y no es más que otro que como ellos, hacen a su complacencia. Al final solo el fuerte vive, DeathMask siempre lo ha dicho y lo secundo.

Y tú, tú no has sido fuerte…"

La única carta, aquella última que al final no envió, guardándola celosamente cerca de su cama. Esa fue la que abrió de nuevo, olvidándose de cuantas veces lo había hecho. Sus huellas dactilares era la evidencia fidedigna de las muchas veces que había repasado las líneas, los fluctuantes trazos marcados con tinta en las viejas hojas. La carta de tres páginas, donde desvelaba por fin todo lo que se había negado soltar, decir aquellas murallas de argumento, de remordimientos y de decepciones que al final nunca llegaron a sus manos. Siquiera salieron de su habitación.

Pero ese día, lo enterró por completo. Entre libros y cualquier objeto personal, en la gaveta más profunda de su mesa, cerca de su cama. Allí enterrado, llenándose de polvo que luego se quedaba presando en sus líneas digitales.

No, ya no se llenaba de polvos de estrellas.

Salió de su habitación, enojado de haber soñado con aquel encuentro en las afueras d su templo, tantos años atrás. Se atavió con su armadura y su capa luego de haberse duchado, y salió con el cabello húmedo, mirando la temprana mañana que había amanecido para el santuario. Pese a eso, pese a incluso la luz, se sentía la tensión de lo inminente en las pisadas de los soldados que iban y venían, por los escalones del santuario.

Aquella mañana había amanecido muy movida, demasiado pronto para su gusto. No había sentido tantos movimientos entre los templos desde aquella noche fatídica donde fue dado el aviso de la traición. Afrodita ahora veía un escenario similar, pero se sentía enteramente distinto. Para empezar ya no había incertidumbre, ni miedo, ni confusión. Lo que había era resignación, un poco, con mucho de determinación. La voluntad férrea que sabía lo que habría de venir y estaba dispuesto a tomarlo, por muy amargo que fuera.

El rojo de las rosas le atrajo, notando algunas gotas de rocío que brillaban entre sus pétalos. Tomó una, arrancándola suavemente de su tallo para luego llevársela cerca d su nariz, para disfrutar su aroma. Al levantar la mirada podía ver el cuerpo de otro soldado bajar y detrás de él, la figura de Shaka descendiendo con fluidas por el manto rojo.

—¿Sabes a que se debe tanta algarabía? —replicó apenas lo tuvo a su alcance, notando la seriedad pesada que como un velo nacarado cubría el rostro de Virgo. Este se detuvo en su andar, con el rostro siempre al frente y sus cejas ligeramente estrujadas. Era evidente que algo estaba pasando, solo recordaba una expresión así, un tanto más sombría, aquella noche donde Aioros cayó.

—El patriarca ha recibido una carta de los impostores. Vienen en camino.

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como el viento cálido asomaba a sus narices el húmedo olor de la lluvia y el pasto. El frío de la certidumbre y la muerte azoró a su pechó, envolviéndolo en una amarga bruma gris. Era como sentir que el tiempo ahora estaba corriendo contra reloj, cayendo sobre ellos, como arena dispuesto a ahogarlos.

Las estrellas habían dictado su veredicto, cada quién había asumido su posición. Que pretendían cinco santos de bronce contra ellos, los de mayor elite. Era un acto suicida. Ni siquiera ella podía ayudarlos.

—El patriarca ya ha dado las instrucciones. Ptolemy de Flecha será el encargado de recibirlos —Shaka dibujó una corta sonrisa, que bien podría sr la puerta de la seguridad ante la victoria que aquello representaba.

Las piezas estaban allí, dispuestas, solo esperando el momento óptimo para ser ejecutadas. Algo tan finamente planeado, medido.

Definitivamente algo que solo él podría.

Levantó su rostro, ahora mirando hacía la entrada de su templo. Los pétalos danzaban dando piruetas en el aire, jugando con el viento. Como si las rosas estuvieran ausentes de la sangre que sería derramada por cada una de las piedras de mármol del santuario. Como si el viento ahora se mofara de cada una de sus tensiones.

Afrodita cerró su puño, sabiendo lo que todo aquello significaba. Si mu iba, definitivamente, tendrían que enfrentarlo. De otra forma, tendrían que buscarlo para darle la muerte. Independientemente del resultado, estaba condenado a morir, como el traidor que era. Como Aioros…

—Tenemos ya la orden de no movernos de nuestros templos —Virgo dio un paso, decidido—. Es la voluntad del sumo sacerdote.

Un paso, resonando en el eco, entre el viento que los mecía. Contra su corazón. Contra las distancias.

Un paso.

Y se sintió.

Su cosmos se sintió. Como un parpadeo.

Shaka detuvo su andar y Afrodita pudo sentir la vehemencia de su corazón latiendo al haberlo identificado. Incluso, contra su paladar, el picoso sabor de la piña que le trajo la remembranza. Su presencia se evaporaba en esporas al cielo, aunque no estuviera en frente podría verlo. Lo recordaba, fielmente, el rastro de luz que dejaba al ahora de teletransportarse.

Mu había llegado.

Afrodita corrió, sin siquiera meditarlo. Se asomó hasta la entrada de su templo donde el aire se llevó los rastros de pétalos de los escalones, barriéndolos fuera de su alcance. La columna de luz apenas era perceptible entre los rayos de sol en esa mañana, difuminándose.

Sintió su pecho comprimirse, aplastarse.

—El santo de Aires por fin ha llegado —La voz de Shaka lo apretaba—. ¿Tenemos un aliado o un traidor?

Sus sentimientos lo apretaron.

Tembló.


	5. Vencedores

**Personajes:** Mu, Afrodita,Saga, Shaka  
**Resumen:** _"Si tan solo hubieses confiado en mi, nada de esto habría sucedido…"_

* * *

**Capítulo 04: Vencidos**

Ahora que lo tenía en frente, por fin, muchas cosas habían pasado en su mente en cuestión de un pestañeo. Millones de imágenes, de recuerdos envejecidos que corrían de forma rápida y veleidosa, azotando los más íntimos sentimientos para crearle una contradicción que no dejaba de parecerle cruel. Cuando lo vio subir, no pensó que se dirigía precisamente a buscarlo. Por un momento dijo: "Irá a visitar al viejo toro" y la tan sola idea le volvió a generar ese detestable retorcijón en la boca del estomago que lo hizo enfurruñar.

Tanto tiempo esperando, tantos minutos invertidos viendo la lejanía del horizonte Griego esperando una misiva de respuesta. Tantas noches renegando, tantas tardes extrañándolo. Se preguntó muchas veces si Mu había hecho lo mismo, si tan siquiera notó la necesidad de su presencia cuando estaba solo en la enorme torre que le había descrito, en alguna de las ocasiones que comían juntos algunas bayas.

Y aunque nunca se sintió fallo de compañía porque tenía a Death Mask al lado, la confianza exclusiva de Saga, el hombre tras la máscara; sí resintió que la dulzura balsámica de su presencia se viera cortada, como un trueno al cielo. Sí se sintió decepcionado y abandonado en un lugar cada vez más incierto. Sí, sí le hizo falta.

Pero allí estaba, como lo hizo desde siempre. Apareciendo y desapareciendo en ases de luces, un espectáculo ocular que abrumaba a sus latidos, cuando le sorprendió parado contra la columna, mordisqueando una rosa para controlar los deseos que tenía de bajar y confrontarle. No había sido necesario: Mu había subido a él, teletransportándose después de salir de las puertas de Tauro, emergiendo frente a él mientras las luces de colores se iban apagando, conforme sus ojos se acostumbraban a su visión.

Sus labios le templaron y fueron heridos, inconscientes, por una de las espinas de la rosa roja que sostenía con su boca. El pinchazo lo devolvió a la realidad, recordando que no estaba durmiendo, no era de esos sueños que tuvo hasta al menos sus trece años de edad, en sus primeros tres años esperándolo. No era el fruto de una ilusión por el sol de verano ni una de las visiones con las que Saga, cuando estaba tan desquiciado por su maldición, le hacía ver para atormentarlo.

¿Pero qué hacer con simplemente tenerlo allí? ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Tenía acaso alguna respuesta?

¿Podría justificar de forma convincente la razón por la que seguía a Saga sin anteponer sus propios sentimientos a él?

¿Podría hacerle entender porqué razón incluso avaló el asesinato de su maestro?

¿Qué le siguiera, aún pese a saber que esa noche quizás Saga lo había herido como nadie podría herirlo jamás?

—Así me di cuenta que ella no estaba aquí —murmuró Mu con voz suave, sosegada. Era totalmente distinta a la que recordaba de él, nada de la voz infantil y a veces aguda con la que entonaba las palabras griegas. Era un hombre… 13 años no habían pasado en vano—. Mi maestro me había explicado que no era posible teletransportarme entre los templos si ella estaba aquí, por su poder.

Afrodita pestañeó. No supo cómo digerir esas primeras palabras. No habían saludos, no había un "ya estoy aquí". No se entreabría entre sus silabas algún gesto de buscar ser bienvenido al lugar que él mismo había abandonado. No… no hubo nada de eso. Solo una respuesta a una interrogante que quizás, en algún momento se hizo. Quizás, en algún momento la preguntó en una carta o quizás, era la que estaba allí, vedada y esperando por ser escuchada.

La ecuanimidad en la expresión de Mu, comenzaba a crispar sus nervios. Afrodita se vio obligado a desviar la mirada, sintiéndose enredado por una marejada de emociones discordantes. Había deseado tanto ese momento y ahora que lo tenía por fin frente a él se le había antojado insulsamente insípido. Como si para Mu no significara nada, como si realmente no le agregara a algo a su vida el tenerlo de nuevo. Frente a él. Aquello le ardió, más que su labio lastimado.

—Afrodita…

—¿A qué has venido? —gruñó con malestar, dirigiéndole de nuevo los ojos ahora con la dureza del mármol que le resguardaba la espalda—. ¿A traicionarnos? —mordió, dando un paso hacia adelante—. ¿O a pedir perdón al patriarca por tu ausencia? —Sabía que esa última era técnicamente imposible, pero se sorprendió al hallar en su impetuosa reacción esa pizca de esperanza oculta entre sus pétalos. Mu se lo quedó mirando, quieto, como si nivelara el tono de sus palabras.

—Vine a agradecerte.

Afrodita ya estaba preparando las consecutivas palabras, la cadena de amenazas que pensaba plantearle a Mu ahora que estaba cara a cara con la firme convicción de disuadirlo del destino que había tomado. Estaba a punto de soltarlas en una lluvia de palabras agrias hasta que lo escuchó, y toda la enmarañada que se había formado cayó vencida a sus pies, imposibilitada. Los ojos azules de Piscis le miraron, no podía aparta sus vista de él mientras trataba de digerir la reciente frase, el significado adjunto y todas sus consecuencias; hallando ninguna lógica.

Parpadeó, y tuvo que maldecir internamente cuando se descubrió capaz de ruborizarse tan siquiera un poco. Se mordió el labio como un acto de auto reproche antes de echar sus hombros para atrás y soltar el aire que se había atorado en medio de su garganta. Sentía que su rostro empezaba a hervir, y entendió que no solo era la vergüenza o la impertinencia de las palabras, sino toda esa rabia acumulada que no había podido dejar salir.

—Quizás no entiendas. —No, no entendía. No había forma de entender porqué Mu regresaba, iba a su templo para agradecerle cuando durante todos esos años no habían hecho nada, no hubo comunicación alguna y la promesa se había quedado con la validez equivalente a un grano de arena—. Pero las cartas que me enviaste fueron mi compañía durante esos años. —Los ojos claros del menor se levantaron, tan transparentes, que estaba seguro que podría tocarlos y sentirlos como agua—. No podía responderte, no era prudente, pero quería agradecerte porqué pese a todo, nunca te olvidaste de mí.

No era justo…

Todas las espinas con las que Afrodita se había pretendido envolver, habían caído ante los pies de Aries, sin siquiera tener ánimos de defenderse justamente como la rosa que magullaba sus labios. Sus hombros languidecieron, encontrándose desarmado ante no solo su presencia, sino su ineludible calma y su preciosa honestidad con la que llegaba a él. Franco como siempre, puro como si nunca las manos de Saga le hubieran tocado. Quizás lo único puro entre los mármoles ensangrentados y agrietados por ausencias y traiciones.

Los ojos del sueco observaron a Mu moverse, suavemente, entre los cuadros de la construcción bajo sus pies. Siguieron anhelantes cada uno de sus movimientos, recordando tantas cosas, redibujando otras más que le hubiera gustado vivir y acabando siempre contra la capa blanca y el largo cabello recogido del menor que ahora sujetaba entre sus dedos uno de los pétalos de rosas.

—La rosa que planté nunca pudo sobrevivir a las tierras de Jamir. —De nuevo Mu le dirigió la mirada, con una franqueza única—. Pensé que entonces no era bueno para ello y me dediqué a lo único que saben hacer estas manos, golpear oro y fundir estrellas en nombre de Atena, esperando que regresara.

—Puedes hacer más que eso… —Se escuchó decir y la corta sonrisa de Mu pareció darle una aceptación diplomática a sus palabras.

Para Afrodita era mucho más que eso, mucho más que solamente tener en manos un martillo y polvo de estrella. Mu no solo tenía ese poder en sus manos, lo había atestiguado. Con sus manos tenía el poder de haberle devuelto de la soledad que él no entendía porque se sentía auto impuesta y con sus manos tenía el poder de haberlo acompañado al menos con cartas escritas. Había demasiado poder en sus manos, en sus palabras, tantísimo…

No midió sus propias acciones hasta que estas fueron concretadas. Afrodita tomó las manos de Mu, ambas, sobre las suyas notando las asperezas formada por el trabajo que él mismo se había asignado en la solitaria torre. Observó sus nudillos golpeados, los montes resecos y las cortas uñas cuadradas sin forma, en manos blancas y de herrero. Las comparó con las suyas, limpias y cuidadas, sin rastro de cicatrices. Perfectas.

Sus manos mismas eran el reflejo de todo lo que ambos habían vivido. Afrodita entre la luz cegadora de Saga aún convirtiéndose en un eclipse y Mu escondido en la oscuridad de una estructura antigua alejándose de él. Ambos, usando sus manos en beneficio de lo que creían correcto, Mu contra el filo de las armaduras celestiales, él sobre la piel sedosa del encarnado poder.

Entonces él se sintió sucio y tuvo que soltarlas.

¿Quién era realmente el traidor?

—Aún estás a tiempo, Afrodita. —Levantó su mirada sobre los ojos del menor, quien le remitía una de condescendía, como si expiara en ese momento cada pecado, como si perdonara cada caricia de placer que destinó al hombre que lo había dejado huérfano, que lo había desterrado, que había incluso intentado herirlo. Como si justificara cada una de las gotas de sangre derramadas en nombre del poder, incluso la de Albiore—. Tú lo sabes, sabes que Atena no está aquí, que ella está por llegar. Tú sabes qué…

—No. —Tuvo que bajar su rostro, esconder su mirada de él—. No…

—Por ella estamos aquí, por ella…

—No —repitió, subiendo su mirada aún más conmovida y decidida. Los ojos de Mu parecían querer esperar una explicación que no existía. Y esa, claramente, era impronunciable.

Su fidelidad ya tenía dueño y esa estaba a unos cuantos escalones arriba, cubierto de una máscara y una envestidura que no era suya. Cambiar los bandos a esa altura era inaceptable. No había un paso atrás…

Mu bajó su mirada, sopesando lo que ese encuentro estaba generando. Sinceramente no había nada y se dio cuenta que tras el largo silencio lo único claro es que todo lo que ellos hubieran podido tener estaba roto y no había tiempo de reponerlo. Saori llegaría con sus santos y cada uno estaba destinado a tomar una posición. No había lugar, para todo lo que pudieran o no decirse.

—Sube. —El tibetano levantó la mirada observando los ojos claros y brillantes de Afrodita—. Sube Mu, sube y míralo… sube y entiéndelo.

—No.

¿Acaso había algún espacio a la comprensión?

—Si lo ves, entenderás. Entenderás porque yo…

—No.

Tragó grueso, al comprender que la posición de Mu era tan inamovible como la suya y la fatalidad se presentaba ante ellos, tan clara y precisa que incluso podría adivinar la textura de sus manos heladas sobre su pecho.

Bajó la mirada, conteniendo los sentimientos que le sabían a vanidad. 13 años no habían pasado en vano y las palabras se quedaron de esa forma, en palabras, en simbología escrita en papel, en dialecto que no tenía más que un significado sin procedencia.

Ya todo estaba dicho.

Golpeando contra el viento que se le antojó estéril, los pasos de Mu resonaron más Afrodita no había destinado su atención a comprenderlos. Suponía que camino iba a tomar, el descendente, perdiéndose entre el mármol para regresar a su sitio. Adivinó el recorrido, el aroma que se perdería cuando pasara por su lado para no regresar más. Porqué sabía, que en ese momento acabaría todo. Que cuando el reloj encendiera, uno de los dos iba a morir.

Y era esa, la certidumbre del final, que le provocó un temblor imperceptible en sus manos hechas puños a cada costado de su cuerpo, amenazando con golpear la columna para soltar la frustración que no podía materializar en palabras. A la espera de que Mu se fuera lejos, como siempre lo había estado, como debió quedarse.

Sin embargo, Mu no hizo más que apegar sus pasos a él y quedarse así, plantado a tan solo centímetros de su cuerpo y envolviéndolo con la calidez de una mirada enigmática. Esperaba algo y lo peor era saber que Mu tenía claro que era lo que esperaba, que era lo que quería arrancar de lo más profundo de su ser. Tan claro como siempre lo había tenido, tan certero que no hizo falta las palabras.

Ciertamente lo había conseguido.

Afrodita no pudo contener lo que tanto había aguardado por darle desde hacía tantos años. Aquel gesto que tuvo que tragar en la noche de lluvia que Mu desapareció. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dio empuje al impulso que le sobrecogió las entrañas, vorazmente, como si no pudiera ser de otra manera. Quebró el espacio que había quedado entre ellos para abrazarlo protectoramente.

Y ya no hacía falta más. Las palabras carecían de significados. Sintió que ellas ahora tomaban una forma acuosa que cocía sus pupilas y se determinó firmemente el no llorar. Porqué era después de todo una despedida. Y al final, las despedidas eran siempre así de dolorosas, por mucho que Mu apretara su cabello contra la armadura y la capa, que los dedos de Afrodita se hundieran en el sedoso cabello de Mu, tomando el aire de su cuerpo, buscando mancharse de sus polvos de estrellas.

Pero quizás eran todo lo que tenía. Y desperdiciar el tiempo en explicaciones no era lo que creían correcto. A veces era mejor irse sí, sin palabras, demostrando todo con un gesto tan abrazador como él que en ese momento se estaban entregando. Nada cambiaría sus posiciones, ambos habían decidido sus bandos. Y no podían hacer otras cosas que tomar sus lugares y esperar, lo que el tiempo tuviera designado para sus almas guerreras.

Porqué cuando el reloj de fuego se encendiera, solo eso quedaba: tiempo.

Con los brazos vacios, observando la figura de Mu desapareciendo escalones abajo para regresar a su templo, a Afrodita le pareció tener polvos de estrellas en sus manos. También una lágrima que se encargó de secar con sus dedos prendidos de escarchas. Entonces recordó la carta que nunca envió y su mirada fue hacía atrás, como si por un momento hubiera tenido la intención de volver y buscarla. Pero se detuvo, comprendiendo que ya el tiempo había vencido todo sentimiento y no había vuelta atrás.

Finalmente, ya no había espacio para las palabras…

***FIN***


	6. Epílogo

**Personajes:** Mu, Afrodita,Saga, Shaka  
**Resumen:** _"Si tan solo hubieses confiado en mi, nada de esto habría sucedido…"_

* * *

**Epilogo**

Más de medianoche.

Sus ojos verdes delineaban la oscuridad del recinto, logrando entre ver cómo pese a la ausencia de su guardián, las enramadas se trepaban en los escalones cubriendo de su magnánimo color rojo las piezas que subían hasta la habitación del anciano maestro.

Suspiró, sintiendo el pecho cocerle por el aroma a lluvia y rosas. Aquella noche no distaba de la que había ocurrido mucho tiempo atrás y eso no aminoraba la sensación de necesitar oxigeno para sostener su cuerpo. No podía y vencido había terminado apoyándose en la misma columna que en el pasado le hubiera cobijado cuando asustado escapó de las mano de Saga y encontró un pináculo de consuelo en el hombre que ya no resguardaba esa casa.

_"Es evidente que no te importa lo que yo sienta, lo que te he hecho sentir en todo este tiempo. Que te da igual todas mis cortas y te conformas con las visitas Aldebaran. ¡Ja! Había sido un error para mi haber confiado en ti, si eres tan cobarde como para no venir a afrontarlo a él, incluso a mí. Tu maestro debería estar avergonzado, porqué ni siquiera para un digno discípulo en verdad has servido. Encerrado en una torre, ajeno al mundo. ¿Qué clase de actitud es esa?_

_Me decepcionas. Me decepcionas tanto que esta será mi última carta, que no volveré a gastar más tinta ni más hojas, ni volveré a contar los malditos días pensando en si llegaron a ti o no. Resultaste ser una falsa, tan falso como tu maestro que sucumbió a su verdadero poder. Incluso como ella, la diosa que supuestamente traía paz al santuario y no es más que otro que como ellos, hacen a su complacencia. Al final solo el fuerte vive, DeathMask siempre lo ha dicho y lo secundo."_

Si bien, las columnas de la parte externa del templo de Piscis parecían llorar, su rostro en ese momento le hacía compañía. Se había metido de nuevo en ese lugar tratando de atrapar los pedazos de la memoria abandonada entre los lienzos, el oro y el mármol, buscando esa calidez que en los años de antaño había disfrutado.

Pero no halló nada, nada de lo que antes estaba allí. Lo único que se mantenía era el perfume a rosa, sus compañeras, las que por años seguramente habían enjugado las lágrimas de espera y las palabras de desolación del joven dorado al verse solo en un santuario tan lleno de pena.

_"Y tú, tú no has sido fuerte. Si fueras fuerte, vendrías aquí y vería lo que yo veo. Entenderías que más allá de la maldad, está el poder, más no es el poder que banalmente Deathmask sigue. Es algo más profundo. Si lo vieras, si le dieras la oportunidad de entenderlo, entonces verías que la victoria que él me ha mostrado es mucho más digna que la de todas las batallas que dioses y guerreros griegos han librado en la historia. Es la victoria sobre él._

_No podría explicarte Mu, más de lo que estás palabras pueden decir, pero te puedo asegurar que el eclipse del que soy testigo es el acto más hermoso que demuestra la fortaleza humana, el poder de una victoria que no escatima nada: una belleza legítima. Una que tu ni nadie podría igualar."_

Se limpió las mejillas humedecidas, encontrando confort en las sombras que el templo tenía ahora como invitadas. Su abrazo se formó impetuoso, tratando de revivir la sensación de la última vez, antes de que los santos de bronce llegara y cada quien peleara por lo que creía.

_"Atena podrá ser la diosa de la humanidad, ¿pero no somos nosotros los que entretejemos el destino? ¿Nuestro destino? Él me ha mostrado que incluso puede ir contra el maldito destino de su estrella para hacer lo que considera justo, peleando incluso consigo mismo… ¿Qué puedes decir ante eso Mu?_

_Nada… seguramente nada por qué eso es lo que ha estado diciendo durante todo este tiempo a cada una de mis cartas._

_No puedo espera por una diosa, ni por ti. Él tampoco puede. Por eso he decidido servirle y protegerle, a costa de mi vida, a costa de ti mismo._

_Me duele pensar que al final, no podré escuchar siquiera tu respuesta…"_

Y aunque la hubiera escuchado, nada habría de cambiar.

El orgullo, el temor y la necedad los había vencido a todos ellos. La evidencia era un santuario diezmado. Y en ese panorama, entre la penumbra, Aries leía las últimas líneas queriendo devolver el tiempo y empezar de nuevo.

—_"Afrodita"_ —musitó, con la mirada perdida en la nada—_". Hace unas semanas sembré una rosa al lado de la ventana de mi torre. Hoy la encontré marchita. Creo…"_ —se quebró—_", que no soy bueno, para cuidarlas…"_

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Hacerlo en este punto de la historia para mi era crucial, como me habías dicho no es una que sea retratada muy seguido y para mi tan jugosa, por tener toda esa tensión que los lleva al final que ya conocemos.

Espero que les haya gustado. Es un fic que hice con mucho cariño para un evento en el foro. Le imprimí mucho de mi y estoy contenta con l resultado. Como saben, en la batalla de las doce casa, Afrodita muere protegiendo a Saga,y Saha luego se suicida al considerarse traidor frente a Atena. Al final, todos fueron vencidos.


End file.
